


True Love

by venomcxre



Series: Symbiotic Empire [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomcxre/pseuds/venomcxre
Summary: Venom decides to expand their empire, starting with Mary Jane Watson
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote/Mary Jane Watson, Venom Symbiote/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Symbiotic Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	True Love

Peter overlooked the city from the tower of a church. While normally he surveyed the city in an attempt to protect, tonight he overlooked planning his conquest. Having newly bonded with the Venom symbiote, he purred at the thought of absolute power over the city. Venom had seeped into every crevice of his mind, erasing what they deemed irrelevant to their cause in favor of a new twisted set of morals. Where power and responsibility were once intertwined, now the lust for power outweighed any rational thought. Tonight they would expand, find unwilling hosts and convert them to drones for their cause.

Eddie Brock landed next to him, also cloaked in an identical pitch black symbiote. Peter hummed as he leaned his head against the larger man. Gentle alien whispers fluttered between the two's minds as the symbiote acted as their messenger. They couldn't jump into this plan hastily; they would need to start subtly, slowly expanding their hive until the city's defenses were low enough to take it by force. Eddie had already begun converting the weaker minded members of a local gang, while Peter had a much more personal mission in mind.

Mary Jane Watson laid sprawled on her bed in her admittedly small New York apartment. A tap at the window caught her attention, and she opened it to see her boyfriend hanging off of her fire escape.

"May I come in to your parlor?" Peter jokingly asked.

"Only if you use the door next time like a normal person," remarked MJ as she motioned for Peter to enter. "Or are you still afraid of the doorman?" She closed the window and turned around to find him remarkably close, his expression unreadable behind his mask. She laughed slightly. "Are you gonna change out of that, or will I have to deal with the Spectacular Spider-Man's mugshot all night?"

Peter quickly whipped off the mask, his actual face not being any less unnerving to Mary Jane. His expression was intense, almost unreadable and his pupils were huge, engulfing the iris in a sea of black. If MJ didn't know any better she might think he was on drugs. "You alright, Tig- mmph!"

Her pet name for him was cut off as Peter dived in for a kiss. He tasted desperate, like her touch was the only thing keeping him alive. Finally, they parted and MJ gasped for breath. "You could've just asked," she said playfully as she brought her lips to his, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace as they both sat down on her bed. Again, they parted and this time it was Peter who spoke. "MJ, you know I love you right?" MJ blushed, normally Peter was a flustered mess when he tried expressing his feelings for her. "Of course I do. I love you too." She brought her forehead to meet his. He brought a hand up to her cheek. "And you know I'd never do anything to hurt you?" he whispered.

"Of course," she breathed.

"Good," he said, his intense expression softening. "I'm doing this for us, okay?"

MJ pulled her head away in confusion. "Doing wha- HOLY SHIT" she shrieked as she looked up to see Peter's red suit transformed into a black version of itself with several long tentacles starting to come out of his back. His tongue was inhumanly long as it flicked out of his mouth, past teeth that were never that sharp before. He was still looking at her with that soft expression but it was twisted by his eyes, which were drowning in blackness now. Before she could scream again a tentacle shot out and covered her mouth, leaving muffled cries and the taste of licorice in her mouth.

"Shh-sh-sh," he tried to comfort her, "we're not gonna hurt you okay? Just don't fight back."

Tears streamed down MJ's face but she almost wanted to laugh. Don't fight back? Against whatever alien or monster had taken hold of Peter? Of course she would fight!

Peter looked at her almost sympathetically, with those big, black eyes she felt she might drown in. "Just relax," he murmured, reaching up behind her hair to the back of her head, where she felt the odd sensation of something cool spreading out across her scalp. It was like a switch had flipped in her brain, all of her muscles relaxed and she almost fell over but Peter's tentacles grabbed her firmly. Peter smiled softly "See? It's so much easier if you don't try to resist usss."

She looked up at him absently. Why would she ever fight him? She loved Peter. And whatever was giving him these new powers was a part of him, and she would love that too. She hummed happily as more tentacles engulfed her, encasing her in a cocoon.

Eventually, her transformation was complete and she let the tentacles melt away. Black symbiote covered her body and face, but let her long red hair loose. She smiled wide with a gaping maw filled with sharp teeth as she dropped from the cocoon to Peter, who was sitting on the bed that was now covered in symbiotic mass, along with most of the room. She understood now, how deep Peter's love was for her and how much power he craved. She would do anything in her power to make sure he got exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah I didn't think I would be making this a series but here we are. hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
